comO me ibas a amaR?
by laDdy evaNs
Summary: James descubre una mentira que le partira el corazon...te olvidaste de que aun te amo... y que te sigo esperando?
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué me haces esto? Se que no me quieres pero no es para que me hagas sufrir de esta manera, digo, se que me gritas, criticas todo lo que ago o pienso, te burlas con tus amigas de mi cada vez que puedes. Pero esto, es demasiado, por ti respiro y me levanto todas las mañanas, y a ti no te importa. Simplemente te reíste de mi Lily sabiendo que yo te amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Supongo que no eres aquella que yo pensaba que eras.

Simplemente eres otra de las muchas mujeres de Howarts. Te odio, pero mas te amo!

Y tu, mi amigo del alma, yo te di arropo cuando estabas en apuros por tu familia. Vamos! Nos conocemos tanto que hasta pensamos lo mismo, tenemos los mismos humores y gustos. Especialmente gustos.

No puedo creerlo, todavía no puedo creer que aquel que parecía se un amigo solidario, me engañara así. Se que no debería ser rencoroso, y de echo no lo soy, pero se podría decir que hoy es el peor día de mi vida. Por que perdí a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia.

Me odio a mi mismo, que hice mal? Acaso fue alguno de mis comportamientos? Uno de mis regalos para ella? Acaso le molesto que la protegiera tanto? El punto es que siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado y hubiera vuelto a pasar.

Mientras vos jugabas yo iba en serio… mientras vos te divertías yo me enamoraba…

Crees que has ganado cuando en realidad has perdido, por que yo podré volver a amar a alguien mas mucho mas de lo que te amé a ti… pero a ti nadie te amará como lo hacia yo…

Y de todos modos te sigo amando Evans… ya no me gustas… pero te amo…

Y tu Sirius… debes de saber que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Si te puedo llegar a perdonar pero ya no te voy a considerar como el hermano que nunca tuve, ni como el mejor amigo del mundo, menos como mí confidente.

Todavía tengo presente en la mente de ese momento, ese preciso momento en que estaban ustedes dos… sabía que se llevaban muy bien… incluso que pasaban mucho tiempo solas, peor yo pensaba que era por mí. Digo, estoy hablando de mi novia y mi mejor amigo.

Pero lo peor de todo esque lo hiciste en el día de mi cumpleaños, el cual iba a terminar como uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida termino siendo el peor, repito, el peor cumpleaños de mi vida

Lily, yo te consolé en la muerte de tu mama, se que ese momento fue ,muy difícil para ti, y me alegra haber estado allí. Recuerdo como lloraste esa noche sobre mis hombros, como caían tus lágrimas y se corría tu rimel. Y sin embargo te veías mas hermosa que nunca.

Si del cielo bajara un angel y me ofreciera la vida eterna o un minuto mas contigo, yo elegiría un minuto mas contigo…por que la vida eterna sin ti no existe…

Espero hayan podido recibir esta carta…son tantas las lagrimas que ahora corren por mis mejillas… no quiero escuchar… COMO ME PUDIERON ENGAÑAR…

Tantas palabras dichas, pero ninguna acción mostrada

Desgaste de palabras fue lo que hiciste…

¿para que tanta perdida de tiempo en algo que nunca hiba a pasar?

Lo supe desde un principio…

¿Cómo me ibas a amar?


	2. cap2

-Sirius, me siento mal- dijo Lily secandose las lagrimas

-Y crees que yo no!- dijo Sirius alterado – Lily, el es mi mejor amigo…

-soy su novia! – estalló Lily-Me odio a mi misma por que el me ama y yo…yo siento que no meresco que el me ame como ahora lo esta haciendo…

-O si y te vas con el perro sin moral- dijo Sirius- "como no me meresco a James me voy a un rango inferior"

-Yo no dije eso…por algo estoy contigo...y ten por seguro que no eres mi plato de segunda mesa"

-O Lily- y la abrazó- Se que hemos cometido muchos errores pero te juro que te voy a amar por siempre… deja de llorar… no te sientas culpable, se que en parte fue tu culpa pero mas fue mi culpa, por que… tu andabas con el y…yo te provoqué…y…

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso tierno de parte de Lily. Y el sabía que podía acabarse el mundo, podía correrlo James de su casa y vivir entre los perros de la calle, podrían dejar de hablarle sus 3 mejores amigos… pero el la quería y siempre la iba a querer. Desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que tenía un brillo especial que la distinguía de las demás chicas. El se fijó en ella antes que James. Pero todos estos años no le habló… por que? No sabía, tal vez por que James pudo haber encontrado la felicidad con ella, y ella también con el, sabía es que siempre que veía a Lily no podía creer que una persona fuera tan gruñona con alguien (James) y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa, radiante… junto a ella su vida mejoró notablemente. Apenas ese año se habían dado cuenta de su amor mutuo… y junto a ella… no se… todo es mejor. Y el baile de navidad pasado estaba mas hermosa que nunca, con su vestido rosa y su pelo chino, bajó de la sala común con James, en ese momento me sentí con ganas de arrebatársela para ir con ella al baile. Pero no. Esperé a que James abandonase a Lily en el baile para el llevarla a bailar a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Te amo- dijo Sirius

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo Lily- Quiero escribirle una carta a James, por favor

- Y supongo que quieres estar a solas no?

-Si

-Esta bien-dijo Sirius- Solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas, por que yo te amo, y el también, pero… acaso tu ama a alguno de los dos?

Sirius se fue de allí sin mas. Tenía muchas dudas pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no podía ver a James en ese mismo momento… por que? Por que simplemente lo golpearía y le mandaría una maldición imperdonable. Simplemente. Así decidió que lo mas oportuno era ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y de paso a visitar a Hagrig. Después de todo si se tenía que esconder de James tenía que esconderse bien.

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación. Sentía la sangre hirviendo, y al mismo momento sentía una depresión nunca antes conocida. Lily, SU Lily lo engañó… a el…con su mejor amigo. No con cualquiera, sino con su mejor amigo. Y el, se supone que son hermanos! Y lo hizo sin más.

-Cálmate James- dijo Remus- Yo se que lo que Sirius hizó no fue lo correcto. Cuando regrese a la habitación lo vamos a hablar todos. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo?

James solo lo miró fijamente. El había tratado tan indiferente a Remus todos estos años, tal vez por su deficiencia, no se, pero ahora era el quien estaba consolándolo. Remus si era un buen amigo.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad de que su novia, aquella por la que había peleado todos estos años, no la amaba, y lo que era peor, la había perdido y es que, si tuviera que contar todas las razones por las que la amo, me faltarían dedos. Simplemente por la forma en que me insultaba, defendía a lo demás, estudia, sonríe, o simplemente por la forma en que su cabello combina perfectamente con su tez blanca, tal ves por la forma en que se agarra el mismo mechón cuando esta pensando, o como se limpia con la servilleta al comer. No lo sabía. Pero el la amaba con todo su corazón.

James sintió como brotaban sus ya muy derramadas lagrimas y se dejó caer al piso, sentía como todas sus fuerzas se iban y no volvían. Abrazó a Remus con toda la fuerza y tristeza que le quedaba. Remus solamente lo abrazó. Y ahí quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno de esos momentos en que las palabras sobran.

Afuera llovía y parecía que el cielo estaba llorando. Pero aun así James pudo distinguir una lechuza que picaba la ventana. James se levanto y abrió la ventana, dejó entrar a la lechuza y después de darle unos cariñitos le quitó el pedazo de pergamino:

James:

Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, tu eres mi novio, mas bien eras mi novio, por que supongo que después de esto no me vas a querer volver a ver. Esta carta tiene como propósito pedirte perdón y agradecerte lo maravilloso novio que fuiste. Tu me enseñaste cosas tan bellas...Me enseñaste que soñar no es una perdida de tiempo...Me enseñaste a apreciar las cosas simples que nunca tomaría en cuenta...Me dijiste que el olvido no es perdón...Me dijiste que creer en lo que haces es esencial...Me mostraste el mundo con otros ojos...Me ayudaste en los peores momentos...Me ayudaste a gritar lo que sentía...Me diste alas para así poder volar...Me diste la libertad de ocuparlas...y al hacerlo...te perdí.

A ti James, te quiero demasiado, te amo demasiado, no solo por tu físico, sino por lo maravilloso que has sido conmigo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en vos.

No puedo sacarte de mi corazón….No puedo pensar en otra cosa. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que siento…

No puedo controlar lo que me pasa. No puedo controlar este amor que me mata.

No puedo negar que me vuelves loca…y aunque me maten… no puedo dejar de amarte.

Siempre te voy a estimar mucho James. Fuiste mi primer novio y estoy tan orgullosa de ser tuya. Pero, Sirius, de el no se lo que siento. Lo único que se es que es algo muy especial y fuerte. Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día. Te sigo amando.

Atentamente, Lily Evans

PD. Espero tu respuesta

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius caminaba rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Tocó la puerta y al instante un perro empezó a ladrar fuertemente. Hagrid se asomó por la ventana y le abrió la puerta:

-Sirius, hola! Hace mucho que no me visitan! Pensé que me habían olvidado! Pasa!- dijo- Y Remus y James?

-Em tienen asuntos- dijo Sirius- Bueno, en verdad, me peleé con James. Bueno el se enojó conmigo por algo que hice

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que ustedes dos se pelearían, que pudiste hacer tan malo Sirius? Digo, se que eres un rebelde pero lo único que haces son bromas no…

-James nos vio a Lily y a mi besándonos- Hagrid que en ese momento estaba tomando té lo escupió y miro fijamente a Sirius

-Ho Sirius, te dije que te tenías que controlar…yo se que te gusta y todo pero es la novia de tu mejor amigo

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero desde que se que la amo toda mi vida es diferente, desde que la conocí tengo un motivo para levantarme todas las mañanas. Tú estas consiente de lo mucho que he sufrido a causa de mi familia.

-Desde cuando llevan engañando a James?

- Desde Diciembre, poco antes del baile de navidad. Todo pasó muy rápido. Un día James se tuvo que ir a su mansión por asuntos familiares y me pidió que le diera una carta a Lily. Cuando llegué con ella se la di y después de leerla simplemente la cerró. Y me empezó a sacar plática. Como sabes yo ya la quería desde mucho tiempo, y me alegré de tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Al siguiente día fuimos los dos a Hosmeade y…

Flash Back

Ya faltaba una hora para ir de vuelta a Hogwarts y el cielo estaba adquiriendo un color rosado.

-James es muy afortunado de tenerte- dijo Sirius

-Escucha Sirius, se que esto no es lo correcto, pero yo siento algo hacia ti… y quería saber si tu sentías lo mismo- dijo Lily

Sirius escupió el pedazo de chocolate que tenía en la boca, se esperaba todo menos eso.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, será mejor que me marche, por favor no le comentes nada a James se que el se moles…

Pero fue callada por un beso de parte de Sirius. Sirius pensó que ese había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Parecía que sus bocas encajaban perfectamente. Y al parecer Lily pensaba lo mismo.

Fin flash back

No volvimos a hablar sobre eso, James volvió y como me dolía verla besarse con el. Y en el baile de navidad ella se encontraba sentada sola en una mesa ya que habían mandado a llamar a los miembros del equipo de quidittch .

Flash Back

El gran salón estaba adornado con velas por todas partes, la canción que en ese momento se estaba tocando era una canción tipo jazz (como la de the sheik of araby,the beatles), pero Lily no tenía con quien bailarla. Se le acercó Sirius con una rosa en la mano

-Quieres bailar?

Lily solo asintió y ambos se centraron en la pista. Casi al iniciar los dos a bailar la canción cambió por una más lenta. Casi parecía que estaba sonando para ellos Sus cuerpos se pegaron y Lily se sintió protegida por primera vez. Y así continuaron toda la canción ignorando al resto de la gente. Solo ellos dos, abrazados. Cuando la canción estaba por terminar ellos no se querían separar, pero sabían que debían.

-Ven te invito a desaparecer por un ratito del mundo- dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y sacándola a los terrenos de Hogwarts

Ya afuera ambos caminaron silenciosamente por unos 10 minutos. Lily interrumpió ese silencio

-No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti, y creo que siento algo mas fuerte que nunca, pero se que esto es imposible por James.

-Sí, pero a veces eso es suficiente. A mi me basta con verte todos los días, con soñar contigo, tal vez con charlar todos los días. Yo esperaré todo lo que necesites Lily. Déjame amarte Lily, déjame amarte

Fin flash back

-Nos hablamos todos los días y ayer, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de James volvió a pasar.

Fue algo inevitable Hagrig, yo le amo y necesito de ella. Es como mi aire para poder respirar. La necesito como nunca he necesitado a alguien. Y nos besamos. Y James nos vio y de ahí no he hablado con el. Tu sabes que antes de enamorarme era un mamón de cuarta, pero cuando la conocí todo cambió. Y se que nunca podremos estar juntos

-Bueno, tu sabes que yo no se mucho del amor, es mas, lo unico que se es que si de verdad la amas...estas dispuesto a pelear por ella y arriesgar tu amistad con James?

-No lo sé

-Piensa en eso. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación, esta oscureciendo y gracias a ese Tom Riddle las normas de la escuela se han vuelto muy estrictas.

-No puedo volver a la habitación Hagrid, con que cara lo voy a ver, se me ocurría tal vez quedarme a domir hoy contigo…

-Tu sabes que eso no se puede, debes enfrentarlo! Ni que te fuera a hacer algo

-Mm tal vez tengas razón, gracias por escucharme

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Que les pareció este cap.? Dejenme comentarios!

Atte: laDy evaNs


End file.
